


Just Like the 80s Films

by lapisfalls



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisfalls/pseuds/lapisfalls
Summary: Ramona had known Dan since she was an awkward teenager. She had harbored a love for him for a long time and convinced herself that nothing would happen, they were just best friends. The friendship faded quite a bit when Dan left to pursue his dreams. When she moves to LA Dan reaches out, and this could be the new beginning their relationship needed.





	1. Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my first Dan fic! I know there's a lot of waves going through the fandom right now because Dan went public with a girlfriend, but I know he's said before that fanfiction doesn't bother him and he finds it flattering! For the sake of respect, Ashley will not be showing up at all in any of my works! Fanfiction is make-believe and just a good way to be creative.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it! I'll try to keep it going :)

My palms were lightly slick with sweat and I couldn't stop checking my hair and makeup in the reflection on my phone. I didn't know what I was freaking out about. It was only Danny.

Danny.

His name echoed in my mind and I shook my head to clear it. I had known Danny a long time. We were just going to the karaoke bar tonight, just like any other time. It wasn't like this time was any different. It wasn't like I finally grew exhausted of pretending my feelings didn't exist. Tired of pushing down and choking the life out of the butterflies in my stomach every time he smiled when we made eye contact. And oh gods, that smile.

I shook my head again and occupied myself with putting my earbuds in and scrolling through sing options. I settled on Tash Sultana's 'Blackbird', letting the guitar fill my thoughts. I reached toward my bedside table and grabbed the pipe and lighter that sat there, taking a long, drawn out hit.

This was going to be just like the old days, right? Nothing to be nervous about. Only this time it was different. This was my first time seeing Dan since moving here. This wasn't going to be some hole-in-the-wall dive bar in New York, where it's so dark that he wouldn't notice me blushing and staring at him. This was all new. He had a whole new life here.

I took another hit.

I hadn't even been expecting him to reach out when I moved to LA. Danny was one of my best friends back in the day, but the distance when he moved took a toll on that. I figured he was done with me, but lo and behold, his name popped up on my phone this morning. He invited me out with him and his coworker friends to catch up.

“Just like the old days,” he'd said.

I couldn't help but laugh now, thinking about the conversation. It wasn't going to be that different, really. Dan was picking me up like he used to. And there was the fact that I was still hopelessly infatuated with him.

Once more hit, the pipe back down. I don't want to smoke myself into awkward, unable-to-function mode.

I stood, staring myself down in the mirror. I had started to get a nice tan since moving to California. I thrived in the heat. My once dark green hair had faded out to a pale seaglass color and was let loose in long curls down my back. I made a mental note to look at new dye options soon.

Black skinny jeans clung to my legs and a short-sleeved crop top covered what little bust I had. Combat boots finished off the look. I hoped the thick heel of the boots would make me look a little bit taller. Dan always loved to tease me for my height. I got up close to the mirror, looking for any imperfections in my eyeliner or lipstick. I was re-adjusting the little silver ring in my septum when there was a knock on the front door.

Fuck. He was here already.

After he called this morning I had spent almost the entire day getting ready, when he wasn't due to pick me up until 6:30. Showered, did my makeup and hair, then took a few hours to decide on an outfit before changing my mind three or four times. Had I really spent that long obsessing over this? Shit, there was another knock.

I yanked the earbuds out and wrapped them haphazardly around my phone while calling out a frantic “Be right there!”

One more quick glance in the mirror before I grabbed my bag and hurried to the door. I took a deep breath, urging myself to calm the fuck down. I swung the door open and there he stood.

The sight of Danny knocked the breath out of me. It had been so long. He was leaning casually on the wall by my apartment door, as if he had done it a hundred times. I wanted to say that he looked the same as he did in New York. But he had grown into practically a whole new person. He was wearing the same old Rush t-shirt and jeans under a leather jacket. But he had deeper laughter lines around his eyes, and his hair was long and wild. He seemed to be really comfortable in his own skin. I smiled, hoping he couldn't hear my heart pounding somehow.

His face lit up in response, that same familiar grin giving life to the butterflies in my stomach again.

“Ramona.”

“Leigh.”

He pulled a face at the use of his real name and then laughed, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arm around his waist, burying my face into his chest.

“I missed you,” I mumbled into his shirt.

“I know,” he said before pulling out of the hug. Seeing my pout, he laughed a little again. “Don't worry, Romy. I missed you too.”

“Wow, haven't heard Romy in a while.” I commented as I turned to lock my door. The truth was, Dan was the only one I would let call me that. To everyone else I was Ramona.

“You know you'll always be Romy to me.”

He slung an arm casually over my shoulders as we walked to his car. I had to force myself to not blush, to remind myself that he had always done this and it didn't mean anything.

He let go as we got to his car and opened the door for me.

“Still such a gentleman, I see,” I said as I hopped into the passenger seat.

“You know it.”

The ride to the karaoke bar was anything but silent. A lot of catching up, broken up by fits of laughter and singing along to our favorite 80s songs. He told me all about his friends and Game Grumps and I had to confess that I was well aware of Game Grumps and had become a huge fan. It wasn't even just because of Danny, either. I had grown to love each and every one of the Grumps crew.

“Do you have a faaaaavorite Grump?” Dan asked as we pulled into a parking space.

“Ross,” I said with a smirk on my face, knowing the answer was exactly not what he would want to hear.

He mock pouted. “Really? That dude is crazy! Figured you would have said me, Romy.”

“That would be favoritism, wouldn't it, Daniel?” I said, getting out of the car and shutting the door.

“True, I already know I'm your favorite,” he said, walking with me to the doors.

“Before I could respond, a figure in a pink anime girl shirt slammed into Dan, yelling at the top of his lungs. “You ready for karaoke, dude?!”

Dan laughed, pushing the guy off of him. “Hell yeah! Arin, this is Romy,” he said with a gesture to me.

“Ramona,” I corrected before shaking Arins outstretched hand.

“It's great to finally meet the Ramona we've heard so much about,” said a girl in all black that joined Arins side. I stole a quick glance at Danny, seeing him give a pained look to the girl that was obviously Suzy.

“All good things I hope,” I said, smirking in Dan's direction.

“Oh, yeah. And some pretty interesting stories that I wouldn't mind getting more details on.”

“Scuze,” Dan whined. “Not cool.”

“Oh, Danny. You know you love reliving our past exploits.” I stuck my tongue out at him.

Suzy laughed and hooked her arm in mine, pulling me toward the front doors. “If I didn't like you already from the stories, I definitely do now!”


	2. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan takes Ramona to a karaoke bar to meet the Grumps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke bar scene in this chapter! Hope you folks enjoy! <3

Arin and Dan led us back to the private room they had rented. Over the top red velvet cushioned the walls and the benches. A large TV was mounted on the wall with a palm tree screensaver lighting the room more than the dim lights.

Ross, Vernon, and the Supermega dudes all sat around the table. Matt and Ryan were looking through what I guessed was the song selection on a tablet. Ross got up as soon as we came in, zeroing in on me.

“So this is the Ramona we've been hearing all about,” he said with the same shit-eating smirk on his face I had seen in streams.

“Suzy already beat you to that line, Ross,” Arin said.  
The smirk dropped from his face and suddenly Matt and Ryan were standing on either side of him, arms around his shoulders. “Aw, poor Ross,” they said in a creepy unison.

“I would expect nothing less than creepy twins in a hotel vibe from the Supermega boys,” I said. They seemed to like that. They laughed and high-fived me before joining Vernon back on the couch. 

“Congrats you sadist, you're apparently Romy's favorite Grump,” Dan said in a teasing voice.

Ross looked intrigued. “Oh, really?”

I laughed, shaking my head a little bit. “Yeah, I honestly like the idea that there was someone torturing Danny on a daily basis while I wasn't around to do it.”

Danny crossed his arms and huffed. “How did I know you two were going to bond over my suffering?”

“You sure know you to pick your friends, Daniel,” I said,batting my eyes innocently at him before going to sit at the end of the couch where the rest had gathered.

“Dude she's got your number. She's gonna fit in really well,” I heard Ross say to Danny before taking his seat. I couldn't help but feel a little spark of happiness and smile after hearing it. The lights suddenly went out as Danny sat next to me. A small multi-colored discoball sprang to life on the table, rotating colored lights all around the room.

Arin grabbed the mic at the front of the room and shouted an over-enthusiastic “Woo!” into it. Dan clapped next to me, feeding the Corny Collins-esque entertainment. I clapped beside him. I couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement too.

“Who's ready for karaoke?!” Arin half-yelled.

Everyone cheered, and Arin pointed a rockstar finger to Suzy, who had the tablet in her hands. “Hit it!”

As Arin launched into a wildly animated version of 'Another One Bites the Dust', Danny leaned in toward me and placed the tablet into my lap with a drinks menu open on it. “Get anything you want, Romy. On me.”

I began to protest but he shook his head and held up a hand. “Don't even try to tell me no, I'm doing it anyway. Besides, we're celebrating your move out here!”

I sighed, knowing I wasn't gonna win this argument. I quickly ordered a shot of tequila and a screwdriver before handing the tablet off to Ryan and Matt.

Arin finishes his song and Suzy went up next. By the time the drinks arrived, Suzy had finished her version of 'Don't Stop Believing' and was trying to convince me to go up and do a song. I downed my shot and pulled a face as she tried to get me to pick a song.

“N-no, no way. I haven't sung outside of the car or shower in literal years.”

Not that they really needed to know the real reason I didn't sing in public.

Dan swung a lanky arm around my shoulders and pouted at me, his big brown eyes boring into me. “Aw, please, Romy? For me?”

Gods dammit.

I shot him a withering look and could see Suzy's eyes darting between us. I knew I couldn't resist his pleas. Why did he have to know exactly how to get me to do things? Besides, I had done so much singing with Dan at karaoke before the incident happened. _He_ isn't here anyway. It'll be fine, right? I finally relented.

“Fine. But you owe me another shot, and you have to choose it for me, Danny,” I said, shoving the tablet toward him.

He grabbed the tablet from me and shot me a big, doofy grin. “Deal. Now get up there, girly.” He turned his attention to the song list, with Suzy looking over his shoulder. I got up and headed toward the mic and immediately felt a wave of nerves engulf me. I shook my head, trying to shake it off. It's fine. I'm fine.

I heard Suzy coo in approval when Dan finally seemed to settle on a song. “Oooh, nice choice!”

The group started cheering and I could feel my face heat up. I thanked all the gods that the room was dark. I put a hand on the mic and spoke into it, my voice slightly trembling.

“I, uh, thanks guys.”

I was suddenly very aware of how sweaty my palms were. My mind flashed to the last time I had sung in public. No, no. Don't think about it. Don't think about him right now. Just focus on the music. Just sing.

Familiar music began. I could see Dan's face in the multi-colored lights, all too proud of himself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, already knowing the lyrics. I began to sing, tentatively at first, until I was finally just singing.

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and  
Wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and  
Who will be her lover? 

All your life you've never seen  
A woman taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win? 

I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. My eyes locked to Danny's and I had to force myself to look away and focus on the song. My nerves started to fade. I started loosening up, putting more of myself in the song until I was singing it just the way I always did. Heart and soul into every word. Dan knew what he was doing picking this song. He knew me and my weakness for Stevie.

Dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind  
Dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind 

When the song ended I couldn't help but blush as a smattering of applause broke out from the group. I quickly scurried back to my seat next to Dan, happy to be out of the spotlight. He smiled big at me, I couldn't help but smile back and playfully push him in the shoulder.

“Of course you chose that song.”

“Of course I did, ya dang hippie,” he said with a laugh, nudging his shoulder into mine.

The door opened and a waiter came, drinks held aloft on a plastic platter.

“That would be the shot I owe you,” Dan said.

“Bless you, Daniel Avidan.”

I thanked the waiter and took the shot as Ryan and Matt approached the mic. They put on a very special rendition of 'Don't You Want Me' that will be forever burned in my mind.

They tumbled away from the mic laughing hysterically, and Danny went up next. I found myself holding my breath. It had been forever since I heard Danny sing in person. There was that time that NSP was in New York and I entertained the idea of going to see them. But in the end I was too late to get tickets and wasn't going to call Danny up and say 'Hey remember me? Wanna give me tickets?'

I was broken out of my thoughts as the music started and I had to suppress a groan. Of course he did this song. Of course he chose my absolute favorite out of the Under the Covers songs they've done. I remembered him doing this song for karaoke back in New York. But after he recorded it, and how he'd seemed to become more comfortable with it, it had become my favorite. He looked so happy in the music video for it, and the first time I saw it I knew he had finally done what he set out to do.

I couldn't take my eyes off him the whole time. I was completely transfixed, just like I always am when I hear Danny sing. Any time he made eye contact with me during the song, it was harder and harder to break it off myself.

Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find You acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

It's my own desire  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most 

Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

Say that you'll never, never, never, need it  
One headline, why believe it?  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

_Fuck, I'm so screwed,_ I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left it on kind of a cliffhanger! But more chapters will be coming :)


End file.
